moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cariette Rodvion
Appearance Human Form Cari isn't the usual tiny human who needs to climb on boxes to reach things. She stands at 5'7, which is a pretty normal height for someone who lives on Azeroth. Especially seeing as all of the enemies/heroes seem to be 40 feet tall. She weighs in at 125 lbs. Her skin isn't as baby soft as most women seem to be nowadays, focusing on far more important things, like.. y'know.. surviving in a battle. It's a light color, just shy of tan. She has a few scars along her body, a pair of asymmetrical claw marks above her elbow, on the back of her arm. She matching ones running down from the middle of her back and across her right ass cheek. Her left breast has a bite mark surrounding her areola, one that seems to have been caused by human teeth rather than animal. She has a dark slash on her left shin that seems to be from having broken her leg at some point. She also has a small mark going across the little piece that separates her nostrils. Her hair is a light chestnut brown, always being just a little messy, and reaching a bit past her shoulders. It's a hereditary color. Her face is actually quite the lovely thing, her lips seeming as though they were naturally rosey red, the color matching the much lighter shade that accented her cheeks. They're rather chubby, but nowhere near panda level. Her lips are often curved into a small grin, but only from one side. She rarely shows her teeth, as she has slight buckteeth wand is ashamed of them. Her nose is pierced with a little, silver ring on the left nostril, matching the one she has in her left brow. (Author's note: I'm aware the FC does not have these piercings or exact features. Use your imagination. It's rp afterall. ^_^) They aren't super well kept, her brows, but she makes sure not to have a bush on her face, and keeps it so she has two brows and not one long caterpillar. Her eyes are a gentle, moss green color. Her hands are an average size, nails being kept short, but surprisingly clean. For one, she likes to look at them, and secondly, she is also into women. Her feet would be size 7 1/2, having an impressive arch to them, as well as nicely trimmed toenails. She doesn't have a super slim waist, but it's easily much smaller than her broad hips. She has thick thighs and a plump rear to match. It would bounce as she runs, but often makes it difficult to fit into her clothes, as women's clothes are always so tight. Her breasts are easily C's, providing a pleasant jiggle as she moves. This also hurts her performance when trying to slip through tight spaces, but she often doesn't need to, as she is a warrior, not a rogue. She keeps her lower region bare, since she has enough fur in her wolf form. Despite her larger assets, she is an athletic girl, having noticeable muscles, but not to the point where you see veins. Her stomach is nice and flat, hard to the touch. She seems to smell like caramel, or is it toffee? Either way, it's a sweet scent. Worgen Form She adopts a slightly darker color in both her hair and fur when she shifts to her wolf form. She is much softer than her human form, her hair actually being rather fluffy. It's kept long, held together over her left shoulder by brown, leather bands. She grows two whole feet, weighs 234 lbs, and keeps her muscular body, maybe even more so in this form. She has the 'v' basically pointing to her lady bits. She keeps her piercings and gains much longer lashes, accenting her paler shade of green eyes. The darkness of the fur on her eyelids makes it appear as though she wears eyeshadow, further attracting to her eyes. Her nose is normally nice and wet, as she's rarely sick. Cari's ears are perked outwards, helping her listen to her surroundings much easier, even with the little tears about them. Her hands grow into paws with claws sharp enough to stab into things, but not enough to scratch with a simple graze. She has to apply force if she wants to harm someone. Her feet match them, the pads on all four appendages being squishy and entertaining to squeeze. Her breasts grow out to D's, but remain perky, and her bum stays it's jiggly self. Her hips stay something easy to grab onto. She isn't exceedingly big, like a panda with all of it's fat, but her body is easily noticeable. She still smells like she would in her human form. Personality Cariette is a strong, worgen woman. She embraces her wolf side, feeling it adds to her willpower. She is proud of herself, knowing she's conquered many things, but her insecurities often get in the way of her smile. She likes to hide behind flirtatious jokes and sly grins, putting on a big-shot act to keep herself from thinking about all the wrongs she's been done. She hates making people uncomfortable, even slightly, unless they really earned it. She carries a thick Gilnean accent, but more from the outskirts than the city. In fact, she isn't very fond of nobles or richer people, because they tend to act better than other people. She thinks guards can ruin the fun, but can't deny she loves a person in uniform. She's pansexual, not caring what you have in your pants, so long as you can use it right. Cariette is a also a very seuxal girl, being open with her intimate life, and is prone to trying things that might get her in trouble. Such as going at it in public or offering guards a good time. She's open to pretty much anything, so long as it doesn't involve 'Hordies', pandas, or cats. She hates the Horde with a passion, only accepting a select few. She doesn't trust pandas, thinking they're al hiding their 'traitorous ways'. The cat thing is just her wolf side, really. If you insult her, she'll most likely laugh in your face. However, if you insult her family or are a threat to innocent people, she'll start a fight. She loves dwarves for their similar attitudes, but is much more partial to someone who isn't so much shorter than she is. Additionally, she loves a good brawl, spending a lot of time under the tram to watch the Brawler's Guild fight, that or hang out on the docks to meet some pirates. She's usually a dominant girl, but is just fine with submitting to someone who doesn't act like a fool about it. Romantically, she isn't looking for a relationship, but anything in between, she is just fine with. Unfortunately, she has a strong craving for.. flesh. Humanoid flesh. Just stay on her good side and she won't take a bite out of yours. Relationships Stella Rodvion (Mother - Deceased) Cariette never knew her father. Edward Rodvion (Brother - Alive) Cassandra Rodvion (Sister-In-law - Undead) Elphi (Alive) June Nighttalon (Alive) Merrick Holland (Alive) Marcus Revelan (???) Ellen Warner (Deceased) Ash'na Vang (Alive) Only Pandaren she trusts. History Birth Childhood Teenage Years Arrival to Stormwind Category:Characters